


Fresh Out of Shame

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He licks his lips, waiting one last second to see if Sam will let it go and get on with things. He never should have blurted it out the first time, because since then Sam has been at it like a goddamn hellhound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Out of Shame

"Say it, Dean." Sam's hips are grinding against him, Sam's beautiful cock so close to where Dean wants it, but he's not going to get it, get anything, if he doesn't give in. Not like he doesn't get off on it anyway, but fuck, it's not so easy to say. Except for when he's desperate to be filled, empty and aching and goddamn it but Sam is tormenting him, won't let him come, won't fuck him, won't so much as put a hand on his dick.

He licks his lips, waiting one last second to see if Sam will let it go and get on with things. He never should have blurted it out the first time, because since then Sam has been at it like a goddamn hellhound.

"Daddy." It's forced out, and Dean has to turn his head away before he can say it, can't look his little brother in the eye. "Please, please, fuck me, Daddy!"

He moans embarrassingly loud as Sam finally pushes in, giving him what he's been wanting for what feels like years. Sam doesn't start out slow, is fast from the start, unrelenting slams of his hips, pushing his dick in so deep Dean feels like he's going to choke on it. Just how he loves it. Dean pulls Sam down by his hair so he can kiss him, already on the edge.

Sam teased him to it and kept him there, and now he's going to come, and it's going to be amazing. Fucking spectacular, except not, because just as his dick jerks Sam's fingers are there, too tight to be comfortable. Makeshift cockring, keeping him from coming.

"You bastard," Dean whines, not even caring how petulant he sounds.

Sam doesn't even have to tell him this time, Dean knows what he wants, and now he's to the point where he's fresh out of shame.

"Daddy, let me come. Please, jesus fuck just let me, let me, Daddy," and there it is, Sam gives his cock a stroke in reward and he's coming, seems like it's harder than he ever has before. 

Dean lets out a garbled mix of obscenities and _Daddy_ and _Sammy_ and then just flops back, lets Sam fuck into him, shoving him up the bed until Dean gets a last scrap of courage from somewhere and whispers, "Gonna fill me with your come, Daddy?"

Sam somehow manages to squeak in surprise and howl at the same time, shooting off inside Dean, making him all messy so that Sam'll have to lick his come out later. It's dirty, absolutely fucking filthy, and just the way the two of them like it.


End file.
